Indiana Matt And the Lost Crests"
by LadyKisaragi
Summary: You heard of Indiana Jones? Well, what about Indiana Matt! Matt is in search for the lost crest and the people who are marked with them. He runs into trouble along the way, but also falls in love. (Warning: Girly Tai ^^)
1. Prolouge, Chpt.1,2,3

Indiana Matt  
And the Lost Crests  
  
~If adventure has a name it must be Indiana Matt.~  
  
  
  
Proluge  
  
  
Indiana ran across the train, jumping cart to cart nimbly as someone was tailing him from behind. A bullet sped pass him, penetrating his hat. He then turned around taking out his whip. He looking at a guy with short spiky like hair, and was wearing a skin black leather body suit with a metal belt.  
  
"That was my best hat!" He then fling his hand and the whip made contact with the guy's hand making him drop the gun.   
  
"AHH!" He held his hand and winced in pain. "Damn you Indiana Matt!"  
  
"Boy, you sure your an ' professional' assassin?" He smirked.  
  
The boy scowled at him. Just then the hatch between them opened and a girl with long purple hair and glasses, wearing a similar body suit popped her head out.  
  
"Davis! What the hell do you think your doing?! You were suppose to kill him!" She yelled.  
  
"Can it, Yolei! Get the gun and shoot the shit out of him!" He yelled.  
  
"I always have to do everything, don't I?" She pulled out a sub-machine gun pointed in directly at Yama.  
  
"Don't move or I'll blow your ass off! Now be a dear and give us back the crest!" She yelled.  
  
"Sorry babe. But I gotta go! See ya!" He turned around and started running.  
  
"Don't just stand there! Shoot him! Shoot the shit out of him! I want you to put a hole in his ass!" Davis raged.  
  
"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!" She yelled back and started shooting at him. Bullets started to fly at him, he then ducked down quick, but was caught in the arm by one and was now hanging on the edge of the train.  
  
"Oh fuck!" Yama said as he watched the train was crossing a bridge with water underneath. "AHH!"  
  
He winced in pain, as the purpled hair assassin stepped on his hand.  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this...." She smirked as she applied pressure to his hand. He let out another yell as her heeled boot pressed harder on his hand. "Good bye, Indiana." She released his hand causing him to lose his grip on the side and plumet down into the river below.  
  
"Too bad. He was kind of cute." She said.  
  
"You idiot! Do you realized what you done?!" Her partner screamed.  
  
"Yeah....I killed Indiana Matt. So, what?"  
  
"You buffoon he still had the crest!"  
  
".......Oops." She covered her mouth in embarssement.  
  
Davis slapped a hand over his face, "Great. Now the boss is really gonna bitch at us now!"  
  
Down below, Matt finally surface coughing out the water in his lungs. He then looked up at the train passing over him. He then crawled on to the bank and began his long walk to Odiba.  
  
  
Chapter One: Profecy of the Crests  
  
  
"Where on earth are they? He should have been here by now." The blue haired boy looked at his watch and paced back and forth in his office. It was very neat and well kept. The door of his office suddenly flew open and a dripping blonde guy walked and fell to the floor with a object in his hand. That would be me. Matt 'Yamato' Ishida or better know as Indiana Matt. "Well, it's about time. Next time wipe your feet before you come in. That rug cost me $5,000 yen." He said as he walked over to his prone body and pried the small trinket from his hand that had a funny symbol carved on it. "Nice to see you too Ken..." He moaned as he lifted himself up off the ground and flopped in a leather chair. That would be Ken Ichijouji. He was a very handsome man, well not as handsom as me. And he a very smart guy, smart ass is more like it. He's about as interesting as a pile of dead tokomon. Now don't get me wrong he 'is' a very skilled fighter, compared to me that is, but his patience tends to wear thin. He sat down in his chair behind his desk and looked at the drenched blonde.  
  
"What the hell took you so long anyway?" He said, as he took a cloth out of his pocket and wiped the mud from the small trinket. "Well, it's pretty obvious that I had some trouble getting here." He gestured towards a bullet hole in his hat and the painful one in his arm.  
  
"Excuses. Excuses. And take that thing off. It's filthy and so are you."  
  
"Whatever." He said boringly. "You still haven't told me why 'I' risked my life for a dinky thing like that?"  
  
"I'll tell you 'after' you get cleaned up."  
  
"Fuck that! I risked my life for that and I have a right to know." He took him by the collar and looked at him angry.  
  
"Calm down. I'll tell if you. Now please let me go." He said cooly. Yamato let go pushing him back in chair. Ken lossened his collar and dusted himself off.  
  
"Well?" Yama folded his arms.  
  
"This is one of treasures from the legendary temple located in the deep of forest of Africa."  
  
"Then how the hell did 'those' two idiots get it?"  
  
"They stole it from someone. In which, I had you steal it back. There are more ancient artifacts like these and they all have different signs engraved in them and they all have different meanings."  
  
"Yeah. And what does that one stand for?"  
  
"This one would be the crest of kindness. Actually, there is a profecy that says: 12 of destined ones who are marked and hold the crest to the ancient temple are in entilted to the treasure within."  
  
"In english please?" He said.  
  
Ken furrowed his eyebrow, "It means who is ever marked with symbol of one of the crests and holds it can get the treasure inside, you moron. Is that clear enough for you?"  
  
"Crystal." Yama smirked. "So? Why do you need it?"  
  
"I am one of the destined and I am marked with the crest of kindness." He pulled down sleeve revealing the same marking as on the crest.  
  
"And of all people you got the crest of kindness?" He gawked at him.  
  
"Yes. Is there a problem?"  
  
"Hell yeah. If you got the crest of kindess, why do treat me like total shit?"  
  
Ken raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Because dear boy, you are 'total shit' as you say."  
  
Matt felt his mouth drop after he made that comment.  
  
"Now, there are other people who are marked with these symbols and you need to find them. I think we might find one of them at this black-tie dinner we're attending to night."  
  
"We? What do you mean by we? I'm not taking part in this--  
  
"Then I guess you don't want to get paied this week do you?"  
  
"......Fine I'll go with you to the stupid dinner!" He yelled as he got up and prepared to leave.  
  
"And I suggest that you wearing something clean and pressed. And do please clean up. You look like hell." He said, as he leaned back in chair with a ghostly smile.  
  
"Damn, I hate you."  
  
  
Chapter Two: Singing you a song  
  
  
"Now you know who are right?" Ken whispered to his uncomfortable companion as they stepped out of the limo. "Yes. I'm supposed to be known as Dr. Ishida." He grumbled. "Here put these on." He handed him a pair of glasses. "Great. Now I look more of dork than I already do." He said as put the glasses on.  
As they walked through the doubled doors, music could be heard from inside. There were lots of people inside talking laughing, and dancing. Ken walked up behind him and whispered in his ear.  
"I want you to be looking for the other holder of one of the crest. Myotismon and his goons could be looking for him right now. And please keep a low profile." He said. "Yeah. Yeah. Don't worry." He said walking off.  
  
Backstage in the dressing rooms, a young girl was sitting at a mirror, trying to figure out what to do with her hair. She shrugged and put some fancy goggles on her head. She was wearing some kind of short blue sleeveless dress with a orange star on it. Also, a strange necklace with a symbol on it that look like a sun. She stared in the mirror for awhile and gave a small sigh. A pair of delicate hands touched her shoulders and she looked back in the mirror and smiled at the reflection that was behind her.  
  
"What's wrong, Taichi?" The female said softly.  
  
"I--well I'm just a little nervous about tonight. I never sang in front of a big audience before." Girly Taichi said.  
  
"Don't worry honey. I'm sure you'll do fine." The girl cooed.  
  
"That's easy for you to say. You're a really good singer. You sing like an angel."  
  
The girl then laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Girly Taichi asked.  
  
"What you said. That I sing like an angel. 'He' always use to call me that." The girl looked up at the ceiling dreamily. Girly Taichi looked at her blankly.  
  
"He? Who's he?" She asked curious.  
  
"Huh? Oh just a long time love, but that's old history. You better hurry you're on in five minutes."  
  
"I-I don't think I'm ready." She said nervously.  
  
"Don't worry you'll do fine. I'll be out there watching you. Go out there and make me proud." The girl smiled.  
  
"Thanks. That means alot to me." She hugged her.  
  
"Well this night was a bust." Matt said, as he sipped his champhane.  
  
"I suppose you're right. I didn't see anyone that would be capable of holding one of the crest and--are you listening to me?" Ken asked.  
  
"No. I haven't been listening to you all night!" He laughed.  
  
On the other side of the room at the buffet table, a girl with purple hair, wearing a long black tight dress with a slit was consolting her partner, who was also dressed formally in a tux.  
  
"You know....these pineapple cocktails taste pretty good." He put one in his mouth. "Here try one."  
  
She slapped his hand and he winced in pain.  
  
"Damn it Yolei! You know that hurts." He said.  
  
"You are such a baby. We're not here to eat, Davis! We're here to find one of the destined." She stated as she picked up her drink.  
  
"Big deal. Besides, we haven't found one have we? No, we haven't. So, I'm just gonna enjoy myself." He said, reaching for another cocktail.  
  
The girl rolled her eyes.  
  
Ken gave a sigh, "This will be the last time, I bring you anywhere with me." Well, the night had been a total bust, since they didn't see hide or hair of one of the destined ones.  
  
"I swear Ken. You are such a--oh hell!" He quickly turned Ken around. "What's wrong with you?" Ken demanded. "It's those 'assassins' from the train. "What!?"  
  
Yolei looked acrossed the room where she saw a handsome blue haired guy and a blonde one wearing glasses. "Hmmm...." "What's wrong now?" Davis asked. "That guy looks awfully familiar." She scratched her chin. "Oh, yeah which one?" "That one. With the glasses." Yolei pointed to the far side of the room. Daisuke narrowed his eyes and then they widened. "Oh, shit. That's Indiana." He said, pissed. "Wha? It is?" He nodded and started to pull out his gun, "He won't get away this time...." Yolei then grabbed the gun away from him. "Hey what's the big idea?!" "You idiot. We don't want to start a ruckus now. We'll have to wait for a distaraction." "Fine. As long as I get to shoot him." He said.  
  
The room suddenly went pitch black. "Great what now?" Yamato moaned. "It's just the main attraction for tonight." Ken whispered. A spot light was then shown on stage where a girl with lots of hair stood.  
  
"Please welcome Miss Taichi Kamiya." The announcer said. Everyone in the room clapped.  
  
"Hey Ken. Who's that?" Yamato said, gesturing towards the girl on the stage.  
  
"That's Girly Taichi Kamiya. She's a small time singer, but she sings very well for a beginner. She sings at a lot of night clubs and partys."  
  
"Hmm, is that right?" He said staring at her.  
  
"Hey Yolei. This could be our chance to finish him off for good--"  
  
"And get the crest." She added. "But you do it. You seem so bent on doing so. I'll cover you."  
  
"It'll be my pleasure." He said, as he cocked his gun and slowly started to make his way to the far side of the room. Someone from behind the stage was peeking through the curtains watching the whole scene. They then turned around and took their leave.  
  
One. You know I know that I have magic finger tips.  
  
Two. You know it's true you can't resist my tasty lips.  
  
Three. Oh can't you see. That I can make you lose control.  
  
Four. You know the score. I win you lose just like before.  
  
Matt seemed to be meserized by her singing and didn't notice Daisuke was about 10 feet away from him with a gun aimed at him. "I won't miss this time." Daisuke said, as his finger slowly started to pull the trigger.  
  
Games....All the games I like to play.  
  
Make you love me night and day.  
  
If you win I will obey.  
  
But you won't so--  
  
Girly Tai then paused as she saw the glimmer of the gun Daisuke was holding and was pointing it directly at some blonde guy with glasses. Without thinking, she called out to him, "WATCH OUT!!"  
  
"Wha?" Yama had little time to react as he turned around and saw a 9mm aimed at him. Ken looking from the corner of his eye, tossed himself at Yama and knocking them both to the ground as the bullet nearly missed his head. The crowd then went into a frenzy and started screaming, yelling and running about trying to exit. "Are you all right?" Ken said, as he pulled himself off of a stunned Matt. Ken then grabbed him by his collar and started to shake him violently, until he awoken out of his daze state. "All right, already! I'm fine." He picked himself up.  
  
"Shit! I missed! How could I miss?" Davis said, as he made his way to his partner.  
  
"That big haired harlot blew your cover." Yolei said, as she pointed to girl still on the stage. "You go get the car started. I'll take care of the girl." He nodded and took his leave. Yolei then proceed up the steps to the stage and grabbing the stunned girls arm.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? Let go of me right now!" Taichi said, as she struggled to get away from the purpled hair woman's iron grip.  
  
"I don't think so. You are in deep shit for this. You're coming with me." She said, as she drugged her backstage.  
  
"Look over there." Ken pointed at the scene unfolding at the stage, the purpled hair girl pushing the singer backstage. Without another thought, Matt ran towards the stage going into the backstage.  
  
"Quit struggling. You're only making it worse." Yolei said, as she was pushing Taichi through the back door.  
  
"Hey you! Hold it ri--" Before Yama could finish, Yolei twirled around and taking at shot at him. He quickly ducked behind a trunk of some kind, dodging the bullet. She then started to fire more shots. A few of them breaking a mirror. Taichi was on the floor screaming. The bullets stopped as there was the clicking of an empty gun.  
  
"Damn!" Yolei tossed her gun to the floor and ran out the door with Girly Tai.  
  
"I have to go after them." Matt said, as he made his way towards the door.  
  
Outside, Yolei was pushing a screaming Taichi in the backseat of a black Beamer. "Hey you!" He yelled getting the purple haired assasain attention. "Great. Not you again." She groaned, as she gave Taichi one more push knocking her into backseat and shutting the door. Yolei then jumped in the car and slammed the door, "Drive!" Daisuke obliged and car left a trail of smoke as it sped off.  
  
"Shit! Too late!" He yelled. Just then a pink convertable pulled up to him. The driver was a young, beautiful, woman with hazel eyes and wild pink hair with stars in them.  
  
"Hey good looking. Going my way." She smiled. Yamato was going to debate on weither or not he should trust the woman, but now was not the time. He jumped in and they proceeded into following the Ferrari in a high speed chase.  
  
  
Chapter Three: Gone in a Flash  
  
  
Racing through the dark dangerous streets of Odiba didn't seem to stop either car from pursing each other. Both cars were going 80mph, non-stop. The Beamer took a quick sharp turn to the right, followed by the pink convertable. Taichi 's screaming could be heard and it was getting on Daisuke's last nerve. "Shut up back there!" Davis turned around yelling at the girl. Yolei then popped him upside his head, "Daisuke are you crazy? Keep your eyes on the road!" She said, irritated and started to rumaged through her purse and pull out a 9mm. She then rolled down the window and pushed herself halfway out of the window and started shooting. Both Yamato and the pink haired woman ducked their heads as the bullet put a hole in the wield shield.  
  
"Oh, and I just got that fixed." The woman said casually.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have a gun, by any chance?" Matt asked.  
  
"Oh, uh, I think there's one in then glove compartment." She said calmly. Sure enough there was gun in there, luckily it wasn't pink. "What are 'you' doing with a gun anyway?" Matt asked, as he cocked the gun and pointed it in front of him.  
  
"Oh....I just keep it for just emergencies." She smiled.   
  
Yama gave her a questionably look then directed his attention back to the purple hair assassin. He then stood up and tried to take a shot at one of the tires, but it hit the left tail light. They both started to exchange shots at each other. Bullets flew everywhere putting holes in both cars.  
  
"My...you're a terrible shot. Here let me." She said, as she took the gun from Yamato and slowly stood up with a firm grip on the steering wheel and closed her right eye. The sound of the bullet spitting through the air made contact with one of the tires and started to skid.   
  
"Nice shot." Yamato commented.  
  
"Davis hold this thing steady!" Yolei said. "I can't. One of the tires blew out." "What?" Yolei pulled herself back in the car. "Oh, my god look!" Taichi pointed. They both looked ahead and saw that they were heading towards a dock.  
  
"Oh, shit! Hang on!" Daisuke turned the wheel quickly and the car started spinning out of control. It then crashed into a bunch of fresh catched fish, that was going to be loaded on to a cargo ship. Atleast, they didn't crash into the water.  
  
"All right. Looks like we stopped them. So, you can slow down now." Yama said, but the car didn't stop. "Uh, did you here me?"  
  
"Yes, darling I did, but we have a slight problem. The brakes aren't working. I think one of bullets might have damaged it, as it went through the hood of the car." She said calmly, as she pressed her foot against the brake demonstrating it wasn't working. "Well, we're gonna have another problem if we don't stop." He said, gesturing towards the docks.  
  
Yama looked up and and saw a wire conneting to two builings just above their heads. "I have an idea. Good thing I always keep this with me." He reached inside his shirt and pulled out his whip. Though Ken, told him not bring it in the first place. He wrapped an arm around the woman, "Better hang on." He said as he took the whip and hurled it at the flag pole and it wrapped it self around it, pulling them out of the car safely. The car sped towards the docks and landed in waters with a huge splash.  
  
"Phew. That was close." He sighed, as they both dangled there in the air. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, but my poor car." She said, pointing towards the bubbling water. "....And I just had it detailed too."  
  
"Can't worry about that now." He said, as they both jumped down nimbly to the ground and approached the pile of fish, where the Beamer had crashed. Matt then started to dig around in the fish until he felt a hand. He grasped it and pulled out the Taichi.  
  
"Ewww....Gross! I smell like fish." She said, as Yama helped her out.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked, not taking her eyes off her.  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks." She said. She finally got a good look at him and noticed how good looking he looked. They both kind of stood there lost in each others eyes. The pink haired woman then cleared her throat, getting both there attention. Matt turned a shade of red, obviously embarssed. Taichi then gasped and a smile spread acrossed her face. "Miss Mimi!" She yelled, as she hugged the woman around her waist. She patted her on her head, smiling down at her.  
  
"You know her?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah. This is Miss Mimi. I work for her. She runs a library and a night club." Taichi said.  
  
"Library? Nightclub?" He said bewildered.  
  
"Yeah. You know the one on Shi-tu Lane."  
  
Yama scratched the back of his head, "Who are you two 'really'?"  
  
Taichi was about to open her mouth, but was cut off by the sound of a motorcycle skidding to a stop in front of Yamato. The driver took off his helmet, blue hair falling in front of his face.  
  
"I've finally caught up with you." He said.  
  
"I was wondering when you were gonna get here, Ken. Where you get the wheels?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. SO, did you get them?" Ken asked.  
  
"Nah. They were gone when I got there. I only found Taichi." He remarked.  
  
"Oh, then where is she?" He asked.  
  
"She's rig--huh?" He looked around and neither Taichi or the pink haired woman was there. They had disappeared into thin air. "Well, they were here."  
  
"They? Who are they?" Ken asked.  
  
"Um, this girl with really big hair. You know....the singer? And this other girl with really funky hair. She had nice legs though--" Matt sort of trailed off, as he looked at Ken who had his eyes closed and was rubbing his chin.  
  
"Funky hair and nice legs, huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I wonder if--maybe." Ken seemed to be lost in deep thought.  
  
"Hey, Ken. Are you okay?" Yama tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm fine. So you don't have any idea where they might have gone?"  
  
"Not really, but I think I might have a clue."  
  
"Well, we can't worry about that now. Let's go back to my place and get some rest and sleep and we'll go in the morning."  
  
"That sounds great, but I think I know what we'll be having for dinner." Yama smirked.  
  
"Oh, yeah? What?"  
  
"FISH!" Yama yelled, as he held up a bunch of fish.  
  
~To be continued~  



	2. Chpt. 4

Chapter Four: Blast from the Past  
  
  
  
"So, that's what happened." Yamato finished, as he leaned back in his chair. Ken stroked his chin and rocked back and forth, "And that's all you know?" "Did I just studder? Yes. That's all I know. I don't know anything else about that Taichi girl and that other woman."  
  
"Do you remember what she looked like? Or is your mind still not somber enough from you drinking sake last night?" Ken asked.  
  
Matt scratched the back of his head trying to get a mental picture in his mind, "Well, for one thing she was hot and had these nice looking legs, but she had the funkiest hair I ever seen."  
  
"What color was it?"  
  
"Strange it was 'pink' with stars in them. I tell ya, girls do the wildest things to their hair these days. Ken? Earth to Ken. Are you listening to me?" Matt snapped his fingers. Ken came back to reality with a 'huh'. "I said, what's wrong?"  
  
Ken didn't bother saying anything, instead he opened the top right hand drawer in his desk and started to rumage through it. He then pulled out a photo and flashed it at Matt.  
  
"Did--she look like this?" Ken said, his voice a little nervous.  
  
Matt look closely at the photo. It was that girl. Though her hair was a chestnut color with stars in them. She was in a green summer dress and was leaning on a red Ferrai in the picture.  
  
"Yeah. That's her for sure. But--who is she?"  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa." He said, flatly. "She is known for her since of fashion, taste, and style. And she's rich."  
  
"Rich, huh?"  
  
"Is that the only thing that didn't pass through that dense head of yours?"  
  
"Not really. There's something I don't understand. Why do 'you' have a photo of her in your desk?" Yama looked at him, expecting an answer.  
  
Ken sighed, "She wa--I mean. I met her a long time ago. Nothing more."  
  
"Nothing more? Then why--"  
  
"Let's just skip it. So, why don't we going then?" He said, as he made a B-line for the door. Matt looked after him, before getting up and following him.  
  
"What was that all about?  
  
***  
  
"This is the place." Matt said, as they got out of the car. "But, it's a library." Ken said. "No, it's a strip club. Of course, it's a library." Yama said, sarcasticlly. "And a big one at that." They both emerged inside and looked around. The walls were lined with books and tall bookcases. 'Why would a rich girl stay at a library?'  
  
"And I promised myself I would never lay one foot in a library." Yamato said, as they walked down one of the aisles. "Helloooo. Anybody home?"  
  
"Yes. Can I--um help you?" A females voice said from nowhere. "I...uh....almost...got it."  
  
"Uh, yeah, but where are you?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Here, where?"  
  
"Here, here."  
  
Yamato and Ken looked around and still saw nobody.  
  
"Heads up!"  
  
"What the--" Matt looked up and a 'very' heavy book fell down making contact with his face. He held his nose and mumbled something untelligently. He looked back up and saw Taichi at the top of the ladder. Taichi was laughing the whole time and Ken also surpressed a laugh.  
  
"So, you can dodge a bullet, but not a book." Taichi said, as she climbed down the ladder. She was wearing the dress she was wearing the other night and a blue blazer.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Yama said.  
  
"Say. I don't really know your name."  
  
"Yamato 'Matt' Ishida, but everyone knows me as 'Indy'. And this is a close friend of mine, Ken Ichijouji. " He shook her hand.  
  
"Oh. I'm Girly 'Taichi' Kamiya, but you can call me Taichi." She said. "Thanks, again for saving me and everything. What are you two doing here anyway?"  
  
"Well, I guess we came to see that girl with the pink hair." Matt said.  
  
"Oh, you mean Miss Mimi. She was around here somewhere. I better ask Jyou." She said, as she started towards the other side of the library. Ken tensed up a bit. Yama then tapped him on his shoulder. "Ken what's wrong? Why so quiet?"  
  
"Nothing." He shook his head.  
  
Taichi ran up to a long desk and leaned over the side. She then took a deep breath, "Jyou-sama!" She yelled in a high voice.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! DON'T DO THAT!"  
  
The man put a hand over his heart and started breathing heavily. He then took out a asapma bottle out of his pocket and breathed in and out. He was wearing glasses and had dark blue hair like Ken, though it was in a different style.  
  
"Are you crazy, sneaking up on me like that, Taichi?!? I nearly had an asapma attack!" He yelled.  
  
"Oh, Jyou-sama. You make a fuss over anything," she laughed. "Anyway, this is Yamato Ishida and Ken Ichijouji. You guys this is Jyou Kido. He's like the book keeper and stuff here." Taichi said.  
  
"Ken! Ken's here?!" Jyou said.  
  
"Careful Jyou. You're gonna have another asapma attack." Taichi joked.  
  
"Yeah Ken's here. Do you know him?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, Ken's a old friend of mine, but I haven't seen him since the--"  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"What was that? And where's Ken?" Matt asked.  
  
"Oh, no. They're at it again." Jyou sighed, as he climbed over the desk and started up the stairs leading to a office door. Muffled voices yelling back at each other could be heard, along with objects being thrown and broken.  
  
"Something tells me Ken found Mimi." Jyou said.  
  
"What's going on?" Taichi and Matt asked.  
  
Jyou sighed, "You'll see. If you value your head, keep your heads down if you still want it attached to your shoulders."  
  
Something crashed against the door as Jyou opened the door. Inside, they saw Ken dodgeing any kind of object that the pink haired woman was throwing.  
  
"Thank goodness, you're here. Nice to see you again Jyou." Ken said, as he ducked his head, before an antique plate made contact with it. "It's somewhat nice, to see you too Mimi."  
  
"You have some nerve coming back here."  
  
"Aren't you glad your prince came back?"  
  
"Oh, excuse me, your highness. Here. Let me crown you! Uug!" She threw a vase that was sitting on a mantel. It barely missed Taichi.  
  
"Mimi! What were you thinking? That was a $10,000 dollar antique vase, it came all the way from america!" Jyou yelled.  
  
"So? I 'can' replace it. Besides, nothings too good for you. Is it Ken? You deserve every bit of it for walking out on me!"  
  
"I feel another asapma attack coming on." Jyou said, as he reached in his pocket.  
  
"I didn't walk on you or anyone!" Ken yelled back.  
  
"Tell it to the judge, Casanova!" She yelled, as she started to pick up a chair, but was held back by Taichi, who tried to restrain her from throwing anything else.  
  
"Miss Mimi, please calm down." Taichi said.  
  
"Okay, you two. Cool your jets. Does some one want to tell me what's going on?" Matt asked.  
  
"I think I can." Jyou stepped forward, adjusting his glasses. "I'll make this short. All three of us use to be very good friends. All except for those two over there. They became much more than friends and well, they soon fell in love. They been together for atleast 6 months, until a small incident occured and they both split up. They haven't seen each other in two years. And that about covers it." Jyou finished.  
  
"Humph!" Ken and Mimi turned there backs.  
  
"So, that's why I you had a picture of her." Matt said.  
  
Mimi turned around to face a faint flushed Ken, "Is that true?"  
  
"Uh......" Ken wasn't really sure what to say.  
  
This was a very tense moment. Taichi then cleared her throat, "Well, what did you two come over here anyway?"  
  
"Well, we're looking for the lost crests and--"  
  
"Lost Crests!?" Mimi faced Yamato. "You know about the lost crests!"  
  
"Yeah. Well, Ken does. He told me all about it. Something about the tweleve destined ones, if I recall." Matt said.  
  
Ken looked her deeply in the eyes, "How do 'you' know about the lost crests?"  
  
Mimi casually fipped back here hair, "If you want to talk, meet me and Taichi at the underground Club at 8'o clock tonight. It's 3 blocks from here. Dress casual. Jyou will wait for you outside. Come along Taichi and someone clean this mess up." She said, as she walked out the door followed by Taichi.  
  
"Should we go, Ken?" Yama looked at him, who still had his eyes fixated on the door that Mimi and Taichi left through.  
  
"Yes. If we are going to find the other crests." Ken sighed.  
  
"Here." Jyou walked over to them and handed them a broom.  
  
"What the hell is this for?" Matt looked at the broom.  
  
"What else, sweeping of course. Just look at this mess you caused Ken. You know how she gets." Jyou lectured.  
  
"Why do have to help?" Matt asked annoyed.  
  
"You, brought him here." Jyou said, as he started to leave. "Oh! And while you're at it, please wash the windows."  
  
Matt's mouth drop as he looked around at room. There were shards plates, glasses, vases, and other antiques that were scattered all over the floor.  
  
"Great."  
  
~A/N: Sorry about that. This chapter was a bit short. I'm still working on this and other fanfics you know. It'll be awhile before the next one is up. Don't flame me for making Taichi a girl. I don't know what I was on when I did that. ^^;; There's nothing wrong with Yaio. Or guy/guy relationships. I support it....just thinking of two guys like Yama and Taichi getting it on just turns me o.....=blush= ^^;; excuse me. I got lost there for a second. I just thought it be fun to make Taichi a girl.~ 


End file.
